Feel The Revenge
by MCR-lover-4-ever
Summary: Wrote about the Fabulous Killjoys  MCR  and my killjoy character and my friends too.
1. The begining

**A/N: A Story set in 2012 and 2019, with the Fabulous Killjoys (MCR) and my killjoy character and my friends too.**

**Second Fan Fic ever, please review or Frank, Mikey, Gerard and Ray Die a little inside how could you do that to them?**

**Enjoy? 3**

I got up from my computer and walked to my window, just as I had predicted the 3rd mushroom cloud spread into the sky, they'd all been 2 minutes and 19 seconds after each other, I grabbed my gun holster and strapped it to my leg and slotted my Neon pink and black raygun into it, my black jeans were faded with pink patches sewed over the holes in the knees, my black and pink converse were laced up and my bandanna was tied around my nose and mouth, I grabbed my jacket of my bed and slung it on, the black leather felt cool against my skin, of course it had pink on too, everything had to match, I picked my backpack of the floor , put it on my shoulder and took one last look at my room, it looked bare, there was a reason for this, so the dracs thought I'd been nuked as well as the others, I had everything I needed on my shoulder, I closed my door, I felt a slight pain in my heart, it was as I was saying good bye to my normal life.

I knew I didn't have too leave but those bastards killed my family, and today was the day they'd kill thousands more innocent people, I ran down the stairs and jumped through the kitchen window, I saw my beloved white van, I had customised it and it looked every part the perfect KILLJOY accessory, I threw my bags into the back and climbed into the front.

Today was the end of me.

Ash was no more.

Hello world, let me introduce you to Neon Punk, the fabulous KILLJOY how will stop at nothing to get revenge.

I hit the gas and floored it into the street, I felt the 4th mushroom cloud go off, it was much bigger and felt much stronger than the last, I continued to drive, sure I was 11 but I had been taught by the best of the best, Katrina, she was a fellow KILLJOY, since BL/IND took over 3 months back on the 5th of January 2012, Katrina had helped me, she got me through my familys death and now we were going to take them on, as a team.

By the time another 3 Nukes had gone of and 3 giant mushroom clouds had spread across the horizon it was seven thirty three, I arrived outside the abandoned warehouse, I got out and kicked the door several times to let her know It was me, she pulled the door up and grinned widely at me, "Neon!" She exclaimed in happiness, we hadn't seen each other for 7 weeks, the Dracs were after her and she thought I should stay away for my own safety, she had always seemed like a mother to me when mine wasn't around, and that was a great deal of the time, she embraced me and whe she let me go she said "I'd like you to meet someone," I was confused, "This is Hyper Kitsune, she helped me, she got food and supplies for me, she has no one, but she has great skill so, if its ok with you, she's coming with us,"

**Did you like it? **

**Please review (Don't hurt the guys, they love you!) **

**Hope you enjoyed it 3**


	2. The journey

We began loading everything into the van, they seemed to have everything we needed, I loaded 7 boxes of food when suddenly a white car with the BL/IND symbol came speeding around the corner, Kitsune flew into a state of panic immediately, I walked towards the car, "Cosmic!" I cried, it was Cosmic Flash, a fellow killjoy of my group, even though I was the youngest I was always seen as the leader, "Toxic, its safe!" I shouted back, Kitsune had calmed down, and once we had introduced her we began loading the supplies she had brought into the van.

The ground shook, the sky was dark and ash fell, we had to get out of there, Toxic drove and Cosmic sat next too her, me and Kitsune sat in the back, I was trying to fix a broken tracking device the dracs had left behind.

"FLOOR IT TOXIC!" Kitsune shouted, I noticed the dracs following us, Toxic tried to get as far as we could but I could tell this wasn't going to work, I went to shoot at them out of the window when suddenly something collided with the van, I screamed and the last thing I felt was pain.

Everything went dark.


End file.
